1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of herbicides and insecticides, especially that of herbicides for selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses and also for the control of insects in crops of useful plants.
Specifically, it relates to substituted pyridinone derivatives, to processes for their preparation and to their use as herbicides.
2. Description of Related Art
Various publications describe herbicidally active pyridinones which form a fused ring system with five- or six-membered heterocyclic rings. WO2011/051212 discloses pyridinones which are fused to selected five-membered heterocycles and which are substituted in the 3-position of the pyridine ring by aryl and heteroaryl radicals. WO 2012/028582 A1 discloses pyridinones which are fused to selected five- and six-membered heterocycles and which are substituted in the 3-position of the pyridine ring by aryl radicals.
The herbicidal activity of the compounds known from these publications, however, is frequently inadequate. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide further herbicidally active compounds.